


Don't Leave

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gordlock - Freeform, angsty feels, minor gordlock, mostly about Bullock though, young Bullock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Bullock has gotten used to watching people leave him, it never gets any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

Jim had taken the keys from him, flashing that slightly off grin that he loved and then he was gone. Leaving Harvey Bullock standing alone outside Arkham. This was the second time in his life that he’d watched someone he loved drive away in that car.

The first time he was eight….

Harvey would never forget that day. It had been a overly hot summer.

He’d been a scrapper as a kid, always getting into fights. Though they were usually to aid another child being bullied. Harvey was never one to back down and he tried to do what was right. His mother would smile, worry hidden in her eyes when he came home with black eyes and scraped knees, but a wide grin that proudly said he’d won.

His father was the one to commend him for it, and Harvey looked up to his dad. He was his hero. There was nothing his father could ever do wrong. He stayed up, helping Harvey with his homework, and taught him how to fight, and some weekends, if he was really lucky, he’d take him fishing off the docks. They rarely caught anything, but it was his favourite times. Just sitting by the water, feet dangling and his dad telling him stories of when he was a boy.

Momma always greeted them with hugs and kisses, calling them her two dapper men. How Harvey was just like his da. Handsome and smart and funny. Her sweet little boy. His parents would dance in the kitchen, his mother picking him up in her arms and twirling around the small space.

They’d been happy. At least… Harvey remembered them being happy. He remembered laughter. Then his father lost his job. And it started. Their fights. Late at night after they’d tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight, he could hear their voices raised. Arguing with each other. It didn’t take long before they were fighting in front of him. His father began drinking more, his mother hated it, cursing the alcohol and his father for their problems.

Harvey was sitting outside their apartment on the steps. It was a unusually warm summer afternoon, and the concrete was hot beneath him. But he didn’t want to go inside. From here he could hear his mother screaming, his father’s gruff voice shouting back at her. Even passersby on the street were glancing up at the open window of the apartment and Harvey ducked his head down into his arms. He wanted them to stop, to be happy again.

Finally the door slammed shut, and his mother’s soft weeping was heard. Moments later Harvey’s father slammed the complex door open. He was breathing heavily, the sun glinting against his red hair and he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag. His fedora was in hand, the brown hat that he always wore when they went out. “Let’s go for ice cream Harv… that’d be nice… wouldn’t it?” His dad looked down at him and Harvey gave a smile. It had been ages since his father had time to spend with him.

“Yeah!”

His father flashed him a grin and settled his fedora over his red locks. Ruffling Harvey’s hair they stepped down, and Harvey eagerly leapt into the car. It was his father’s pride and joy. Brand new. The one splurge his father had saved up for long before he lost his job. No matter how hard times got, he refused to sell that car.

They drove downtown, and his dad pulled out change for icecream. He ordered an extra scoop for Harvey and the boy licked at it eagerly. It was delicious, strawberry and vanilla, cool and refreshing. His dad laughed with him when he had it dribbling down his face.

It was perfect. For one afternoon Harvey thought everything was right in the world. They drove home, and Harvey jumped out of the car, excited to tell his mom what a great day it had been. His dad placed a hand on his shoulder, pausing in the doorway. “Here Harv, hold this for me will ya? I forgot something in the car. I’ll be right behind ya kid.”

His dad’s brown fedora dropped over Harvey’s eyes and he tilted it back to grin up at his dad. “Looks good on you kid.” A warm rough palm clapped on his shoulder and his dad smiled at him. “Go on in.”

His dad turned back, taking the short steps down to the sidewalk and Harvey walked into the apartment complex. He grinned to himself, touching the brim of the hat and he paused in the hallway when he didn’t hear his father’s footsteps follow. Instead the sound of the car’s engine coming to life made him turn, running back down the hallway and pushing through the door. His father was in the driver’s seat, and Harvey called out, “Wait! Where are you going?”

The vehicle pulled out onto the road, driving away and Harvey stumbled down the steps in his hurry, scraping his knees and running after the car. “Wait! DAD! COME BACK!”  
His father never slowed, never even looked back and Harvey felt tears well up in his eyes. Winded, he faltered to a halt and whispered, “please… come back…. please dad….please….”

Harvey felt the same way watching Jim drive away. Hopeless. Abandoned. Worried.

He never saw his father again. Harvey wondered… would he ever see Jim again?

He’d never admitted that he felt for Jim more than a friend. That he loved that man a great deal more than he’d ever loved any woman. But he hadn’t realized until watching Jim leave, exactly how much he loved that bastard.

It was months before he saw Jim again. And it certainly wasn’t how he expected it.

It was the longest fall he’d ever watched. The moment the bullets had buried themselves into Harvey Bullock, time seem to slow. His partner falling backwards, eyes wide in shock. Jim felt a rush of panic, overwhelming and harsh, like the short yell that burst from him.

“Harv!”

Time resumed the moment Jim moved, his gun dropped down to his side and he raced to his partner’s side. Bullock was collapsed against the wet concrete. A low groan of pain emitted as he pressed a palm to his shoulder to slow the bleeding.

Jim tugged the jacket back, eyeing the blooming red stains against the white shirt. Scrambling for his phone, he dialed in. “We need medical here now. Detective Bullock is down.”

“Hey Jimbo… am I dead?” Harvey mumbled, patting Jim’s face, his view coming in and out of focus.

Jim flashed him a smile, albeit a worried one, “Not if I can help it.”

They’d taken him to the hospital immediately.. Several bullets had been pulled from him, thankfully missing anything major.The first night Jim had slept in the hospital chair, waiting for news. It gave him time to dwell on something he’d been afraid to admit to himself.

When the drugs wore off and Harvey finally came to, Jim was by his side. “I brought the car back.” Jim gave him a tired grin which Harvey returned.

“Good. That was my dad’s car. Left it to me when he died. Only thing other than his hat he ever left me with.”

Jim didn’t know what to say. Harvey changed the subject quickly, “What’s a man gotta do to get a burger around here?”

It was several days before Harvey was even allowed a burger and he complained bitterly throughout it all. Jim visited him every day and finally when the time came, he helped Harvey home, carrying his jacket and fussing over the lock before it finally gave. “You should get it replaced sometime.” Jim commented, closing and locking the door behind them.

Harvey waved him off with his good arm, “Yeah, yeah… right now I see a couch with my name on it. And maybe a beer?” There was a hopeful look to him when he sat down with a sigh.

It was dashed when Jim shook his head, “Not with meds they gave you for the pain. How about some coffee?”

There was a grumble and then Harvey nodded, “Fine. You worry like a old housewife Jim. It’s just a scratch.”

Jim snorted, “Just six bullets and a scratch.” He took a seat next to him, handing over the steaming mug of coffee. Harvey accepted it with a grateful groan. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jim murmured. Harvey met his gaze and Jim realized he’d been talking about the cup of coffee. A light flush spread across his cheeks and Harvey grinned. “Sure you do boy scout.”

Jim chuckled, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. “Well… I do.”

There was a brief silence and Jim turned to glance at Harvey. His partner was right there, “Come here you brash idiot” His palm curled over Jim’s cheek, and he leaned in to kiss Jim. It was soft, and Jim melted into it, returning the kiss. “I know, Jim. Best kiss you ever had.”

They broke into laughter and Jim silenced him with more kisses, mindful of the injuries and finally pulled away. Harvey relaxed against him, closing his eyes and sighing. There was a weight off his chest now. Jim had come back to him, and he seemed here to stay.


End file.
